


Bloody scissors

by girl_of_silence



Category: BioShock Infinite
Genre: Blood, Booker and Elizabeth are related in this - Freeform, Daisy dies as we all know - Freeform, F/M, Murder, rated mature because of what happens, set in game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 20:06:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3460277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girl_of_silence/pseuds/girl_of_silence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh God, what did I do?!”<br/>Elizabeth stared at Daisy’s corpse laying a few feet away from her: the white blouse the anarchist wore now stained with dark-red spots.<br/>She killed another human being.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloody scissors

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little something I wrote when I still was head over heels for Bioshock Infinite. It might be bad, since my mind produced it while I still was in the early stages of getting used to writing in English, so don't expect too much out of it... I just felt like posting it to see how everyone would like it ^^ hope you enjoy!

“Oh God, what did I do?!”

Elizabeth stared at Daisy’s corpse laying a few feet away from her: the white blouse the anarchist wore now stained with dark-red spots.

She killed another human being.

The girl looked at the scene in horror, the metallic smell of blood engulfing her little lungs made her head spin. Her hands were trembling, all stained with the red fluid, while in her left hand she was still holding the pair of scissors she used to perform the murder. Tears started to form on the corners of her eyes and with a sigh she let them roll down her cheeks. The innocent girl she once knew was now gone, replaced by a monster, a killer.

She didn’t mean for any of this to happen, once she came out of that vent she only wanted to protect the kid Daisy was going to kill, and then everything happened too fast: the surprised sigh of Daisy and her sudden realization, followed by a little cry; the woman reached for her, trying to grab the hem of her skirt, but she fell to the ground with a definitive thud, while a pool of blood was forming around her.

There was no excuse for what she did, sure, Daisy was a criminal, but she didn’t deserve to die in a brutal way.

Booker was standing on the other side of the window, but she couldn’t glance at him, not now, not while knowing what she was capable of. He was surely looking at her in shock and disappointment, not recognizing the girl he rescued from the tower where she was kept prisoner. It was all gone, he would never forgive her or look at her the same way; from now on all he would see would be a monster. Her heart skipped a beat. She was regretting it, she was regretting it all ... she shouldn’t had escaped from that tower, from the protection of the Songbird and from the world she knew. It was all clear ... tears streamed down her face, thinking of all the bad things she could do, how she could hurt other people who only deserved to live. She was becoming what she hated the most ... before she called Booker a monster, but now she wasn’t so sure who the real monster was. He killed people only to protect her and himself ...

“Elizabeth...” the girl glanced up at the mention of her name, to find Booker had made his way to her, without making a sound, and was now almost standing next to her. The thought of herself hurting him formed in the girl’s mind, making her heart race ten times faster. What if he died too?

“Don’t come near me, I don’t want to hurt you!” said Elizabeth, fear in her voice

“You wouldn’t” he replied firmly and took a few steps closer. She stumbled back, her blue eyes wide in terror. Her mind was screaming, telling her to run as far away from him as possible to prevent herself from killing the only good thing left in her life. But all she could do was draw back from his touch.

“No, Booker, please ...” she whispered, more tears trickling down her eyes. He was coming closer and closer, with his green eye fixed in hers, telling her everything was going to be alright and no one else was going to get hurt that day. Elizabeth wished she could believe him.

For each step he drew towards her, she backed up twice, ending up against the wall. She couldn’t do anything, her muscles were stiff and pleading him wasn’t going to change what was about to happen so she closed her eyes, squeezing them shut, preparing herself to his cries once the blades would pierce his chest; her mind racing in horror and fear; she could almost smell the fresh blood from his wound.

And then nothing of what she feared happened.

A sudden gentle touch made the horrifying images vanish from her head, the screams were gone and when she finally opened her eyes slowly, Booker was in front of her, holding her left wrist and looking at the bloody pair of scissors. With gentleness he took them out of her hand, making them fall on the ground with a definitive metallic sound, and with that she could almost feel the end of that nightmare. He caressed her cheeks, wiping away the tears, staring at her with worried eyes.

“See?! You didn’t hurt me” he said, with a feeble smile.

She couldn’t stand it anymore, the pain inside of her was too much to handle, so she buried her face in the man’s chest, grabbing his shirt, and starting to sob again, more harder that she ever did. He stroked her hair, trying to make her feel better.

“You’ll get over this, I’ll be here for you” and with that he placed a soft kiss on her forehead, making her shiver. She felt his heart, beating under her ear, a soothing sound for her nerves; she was home, at last.

Coming to think of it, Booker was like an angel, a blessing from above, he was so kind to her, even if she was stubborn, even if she was childish because of her inexperience with the world. He was the kind of father she imagined he could be and in that moment she couldn’t imagine him selling away his baby to erase a debt. She forgave him, she forgave everything he ever did.

“I think it would be better if for today we stopped here. Let’s find a fancy coffee shop and stay there for the rest of the day, everything else can wait, what do you think?” she glanced at him, brushing away the remaining tears.

“It would be fantastic, Mr. DeWitt”

“Just call me Booker” he reminded her, placing a lock of hair behind her ear. She blushed at that, but she took the arm he offered her anyway, smiling again.

 

 

*******

 

_“Will the circle, be unbroken? By and by, by and by. Is a better home awaiting in the sky? Oh in the sky ...”_

_A chuckle echoed in the room Elizabeth was standing in. It was dark all around, she couldn’t tell where she was, not until a blinding light illuminated the whole scene: a woman was standing in front of her, crouched over what looked like a corpse; she was wiping something away and was humming a familiar song, one Elizabeth knew by heart. She picked up all her courage and walked towards the woman, the heels of her boots clicking on the floor, her heart racing fast._

_Once she was only a few feet away from the stranger she could see, with horror, that the corpse laying on the ground was Daisy’s and what the woman was trying to clean was the victim’s blood. She covered her mouth with a hand, afraid of what might escape from her lips. The woman seemed to notice her presence only then and turned to face her, a disappointed look in her eyes_

_“You should be here cleaning this mess up.” she sighed, placing on the ground the handkerchief she was using. She stared at Elizabeth’s expression “One day you’ll get used to this” she stood up, brushing the dust off her clothes. She looked right in the girl’s eyes, the same shade of blue as hers, and took away the hand covering the brunette’s mouth. “No need to be ashamed.”_

_Elizabeth looked at her: she was wearing a white blouse and a black skirt, her hair falling on her shoulders; she was beautiful, despite the heavy makeup she was wearing ... the thing that caught Elizabeth’s attention, though, was the brooch the woman was wearing: a perfect replica of the one Booker picked for her. Confused she look at the woman, trying to recognize her, and suddenly it hit her_

_“You’re me” she whispered, surprised to see herself wear that kind of clothes._

_“Good, I see my acuteness was still there when I was young” while saying that, the woman took a cigarette out of the pocket of her skirt and lit it, taking a few whiffs and blowing the smoke in her direction, making the girl cough. “You’ll get used to this as well. At first it’s a bit difficult to get over the smell and the taste of cigarettes, but you’ll start to enjoy it when your problems get heavier and heavier, trust me, I’ve been there, done that ...” she rolled her eyes, annoyed by her memories._

_Elizabeth wrinkled her nose at the smell of tobacco, but she couldn’t let herself be distracted_

_“So ... if you’re me, why are you here and not in your world?” she asked, puzzled_

_“Because I want to help you, innocent lamb.” she said with a sarcastic tone_

_“What happened today was just the beginning” Elizabeth stared at her in horror “Oh, don’t look at me like that! You will have your good reasons, nothing will be casual, so stop whining. At some point everyone has to grow up, don’t you think?” she looked at her, head to toes “Look at you, you’re already pretty deeply in it to back up now” and as she said so, Elizabeth clean clothes transformed into her bloody blouse and skirt from before. The smell of blood made her cough and she was sure that at some point she wouldn’t breathe anymore, overwhelmed by the metallic smell, so she tumbled to the ground, bruising her knees. She looked at her hands, stained with red and tried to wipe away every proof, but it was pointless, she was only making it worse. Tears of fear and frustration started running down her cheeks, making it hard to see. She sensed the woman kneeling in front of her, taking gently her hand and starting to rub away all the stale blood from her arms._

_“You know ...” she said gently “it hasn’t been easy. You see me now as a tough girl, but I’ve had my fair part of difficulties too. I wish someone had explained to me what was going on so I could adjust to the situation, but I had to face everything on my own. And that is why I’m here with you right now, I wanted to warn you, to let you know that from now on things will get complicated and the sooner you adapt to your destiny, the better.” she looked up at Elizabeth and smiled “But I am grateful for one thing: Booker.” At the sound of that name the girl raised her head, staring at the woman._

_“He didn’t abandon me, not until the very end, and it’s only thanks to him if I still have a little bit of humanity left. He taught me how to not become a monster and to not hate myself for my actions or choices. He loved me and I loved him in return.”_

_“Love? But how ...”_

_“I guess that at some point the blood you share isn’t going to change anything, feelings remain intact.” she rubbed away the last stain of blood and cleaned her own hands “And don’t act so shocked, you love him too, more than you know, you just don’t want to accept it.”_

_At that Elizabeth knew the woman was right. She lowered her gaze, ashamed. “And don’t you ever – EVER – feel ashamed of this. You’re everything each other needs, remember that.” That was right, again. “Our time is up. Don’t forget child: you’re not alone” she smiled towards her one last time._

Then everything went black. Elizabeth woke up, almost screaming, she looked around, making sure the dream was over. She glanced down at Booker, sleeping beside her, and smiled at the expression on his face. He mumbled something in his sleep and then turned around, hugging Elizabeth’s legs. The girl tensed, but relaxed quite instantly, remembering the words of that strange version of herself. She gently pulled a lock of brownish hair off his face, and hesitantly placed a soft kiss on his lips “I won’t abandon you, just as you did with me. I love you, Booker” And with that she crawled under the sheets, still in Booker’s arms, and with a smile on her lips, she fell asleep knowing tomorrow would be better. They had each other.


End file.
